


Beggar's Banquet

by BeesKnees



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: norsekink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki feeding Thor grapes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beggar's Banquet

Loki's fingers, Thor thinks, are one of his best features. They are tapered and delicate, long and just slightly effeminate. They are as pale as the rest of them. This all makes it seem as if they would be easy to break. As if Thor could take them all in one of his large hands and snap them as he would a twig. But he also knows that his brother's powers are played by them. A crook of his finger, a twist of his wrist, and all sorts of chaos can be unleashed.

Each time he goes to pick up a grape, his fingers hover, his eyes undoubtedly analyzing his choice. The tips are just faintly stained from the purple of the grapes. The color is so light that it would be barely visible to anyone else. It would look like just the shadow of a bruise. But Thor has watched his brother for the better part of the last hour.

Loki selects one of the grapes. His fingers squeeze against the moist skin, plucking it artfully from the vine. He shifts, his attention moving away from the fruit and back to Thor. He offers up the single grape and Thor parts his lips ever so slightly. Loki deposits the fruit in his mouth and the tips of his fingers linger longer than necessary along his lower lip. Thor watches as something dark flits through his brother's green eyes.

Thor does not do this to be malevolent - in many ways he does this to save Loki from himself. Loki was welcomed home with every kind word and celebration that Thor had to offer. But he must be made aware of where the power lies now. Thor will not risk another rebellion. Thor will not risk his brother harming himself again.

At first Loki had resented this daily ritual. But it has become something else, something that lingers outside Thor's ability to describe.

Loki ducks his head back down, a few strands of his dark hair curling about his neck. There's the briefest of pauses before his fingers spring upon another grape.

It's placed tenderly in Thor's mouth like all the rest. This time, Thor reaches up to ensnare Loki's thin wrist. Something flashes across Loki's eyes - always eyes. His expression never changes, is utterly immutable. He can see the way that Loki wants to tense up, wants to pull away. But he keeps himself languid, as if he's unaware of the power play between the two of them.

Thor presses in against Loki's fingers, taking two of them just barely into his mouth. He sucks faintly, able to taste the sweet of the fruit on his brother's skin. His tongue flicks against the edge. He watches Loki's eyes go black; it makes him look even more dangerous than he did before he fell.

He releases Loki's hand then, draws back in his chair.

"You may go," Thor says, waving Loki away. The expression remains unchanged. His brother draws away, muscles lean and coiling. He senses his brother's agitation, but knows he will return tomorrow. He always does.


End file.
